It is our proposition that the liver may be innervated by the vagus nerve - the nerve that innervates the intestinal tract and the pancreas. Although there is no evidence that the vagus nerve has any effects on the function of the liver, it has been noted that fibers from the vagus nerve do enter the liver along with blood vessels and it is thought that the vagus nerve simply is there to control the flow of blood through the blood vessels. Our research efforts are designed to attempt to see if the vagus nerve innervates the liver cells themselves in any way. It is well known that the liver will regrow very rapidly after a portion up to 75% is removed. We are attempting to determine if in the absence of the vagal nerve innervation to the liver delays the regrowth process in the liver. The importance of this work is related to the fact that vagotomies are often done on patients as a form of treatment of ulcer disease and that if the vagus nerve is important for liver function then a more careful and selective vagotomy should be done.